Question: Ivan rents a car for $\$$25 a day and $\$$0.20 a mile. If he rents it for 4 days and drives it 400 miles, how many dollars does he pay?
The cost of renting for four days is $25\times4=100$ and the cost of driving $400$ miles is $.20\times400=\frac{400}{5}=80$. He has to pay $100+80=\boxed{\$180}$.